The War of the Roses
by Hawk Mistress
Summary: Sequel to The White Rose Heir This picks up right where WRH left off. Dr. Jessamine Longbranch leads the White Rose into another war... but will they prevail?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Voices

Jessamine Longbranch sat against the wall, trying to block out the world, trying to escape the thoughts and images of her children's deaths. Talia and Leesha stood watching their leader, wondering if she was alright. Talia kneeled next to her mentor, and put a hand on her shoulder, but didn't try to read her thoughts. The young wizard knew Jess needed time to her own thoughts.

_I can help you._

Jess's eyes opened and she looked at Talia then at Leesha and knew it wasn't either of them who had spoken. The voice had been in her head, not out loud.

Great, she thought, now I'm going insane.

_I can help you, Jessamine Longbranch. You lost something dear to you and I can bring it back._

She closed her eyes again, focusing on the voice when it spoke. Her mind magic usually allowed her to trace the person that was in her head and the only person that had been able to keep her from tracing them or even noticing them in her thoughts was Talia; until now.

_Don't worry; I'm not a threat to you. I just want to help you, I watched your children be killed by the man you loved. _The voice chuckled before continuing.

_How ironic that it was Aaron Ross who killed your beloved kids. I can bring them back with two little words, that's all it will take. _

How can you bring them back, please I need to know, Jess thought.

_I'm the only one that can bring them back. If you meet with me tonight I could have them back alive by morning._

Where can I meet you then?

_The bar you usually go to for 'company,'_ the voice said.

Alright I can meet you in an hour.

_Good, can't wait._

Forty-five minutes later Jessamine was standing by her car in the parking lot of the bar. She had decided to come early so she could watch for the person talking in her head.

_You know..._

"It's not smart to try and land a surprise attack on someone who's in your head."

Jess looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes and her heart skipped a beat. For a second she thought her past had come back to haunt her. The young man standing behind her looked almost exactly like Hunter Pinebone. But, a closer look told her that this boy wasn't Hunter, he had dirty blond hair, but the same ice blue eyes and he was at least twenty-two.

He must be Hunter's son, she thought.

"I am actually," the boy said.

"So you say you can bring my children back?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well what are the terms?"

"I thought about it. And I know what I want," he said with a smirk.

If he wants the leadership position in the White Rose... I'm willing to give up anything to have my kids back, but that's the one thing I can't just _**give**_ him, Jess thought, blocking the younger wizard from her thoughts, which wasn't easy to do.

His eyes narrowed as he realized he couldn't read her thoughts.

"If you want leadership of the White Rose, that's the one thing I can't give you," she said, and then added. "The White Rose picks its leaders not the other way around."

"Oh, I know that and it's not what I want."

She blinked and he was right in front of her, when just a moment ago he had been a few feet away. He had a hand gently resting on her throat the other on her waist, his body pushing hers against the car, and his face just centimeters from hers. Jess's heart sped up, not from pleasure at having another body this close, but from fear. This boy was Hunter Pinebone's son and Hunter had destroyed her will. Having the young man that close reminded her all to well of what his father had done to her.

The White Rose leader closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"It's not leadership of the White Rose that I want. I want the leader herself," the boy whispered.

"Fine. If that's what you want then you can have it, just bring my children back," she said, opening her eyes.

"You'll be with me whenever I want, for however long I want."

"Alright."

His hand dropped from her throat, he took a step back and she let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Good. Before I bring you're kids back you have to spend at least one night with me. Go home and freshen up then meet me back here."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Deal with the Devil

Jessamine went home and got undressed to get in the shower. She stared at herself in the mirror. The White Rose leader was covered in blood, some of it hers, most of it Anaweir, but none of that blood mattered. She looked down at her hands, that were covered in dried blood.

Her son's blood...

Jess climbed in the shower and cleaned off then got out, dried off and pulled some clean clothes on. Jeans, t-shirt, and her hair back in a ponytail.

She got back in her car and drove to the bar. Not bothering to wait, she went in and immediately ordered a bottle of whiskey. After four shots Hunter's son sat down next to her. He poured himself a shot, drank it then looked at her.

"You didn't put something nice on. Usually you wear a low cut shirt. Well at least you're wearing the designer boots," he said.

"The way you know what I wear makes it sound as if you've been stalking me," she said, throwing back a shot.

"I just have a lot of friends and I pay close attention."

"I don't believe I got a name."

"Tennyson."

They left the bar and Jessamine had drunk a lot of the whiskey, more than she probably should have, but she still wasn't drunk. A little loopy, but not drunk. She got in the passenger seat of his car, a red Ford Mustang, and he drove to a hotel.

"You live in a hotel?" she asked as they walked into his hotel room.

"No. I have a house, a huge house. Well, not as big as the Longbranch family palace but fairly big," he replied, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Then why didn't we go there?"

"I have a wife and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate another woman in my bed."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement.

He took his shirt off and moved towards her.

Why should this be any different, Jessamine thought to herself. I have given my self to plenty of men, it's not like I'm giving up something important...

"One night and you'll bring them back?" she asked quietly.

"One night."

Tennyson stepped up to her and kissed her. Jess tensed.

"I know what my father did to you. I won't hurt you I promise."

The next morning Jessamine laid there staring at the ceiling. Tennyson was sound asleep, so she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 4:00 AM. The White Rose leader got up and pulled her clothes back on. Her head hurt like hell, hangover.

To much alcohol, she thought.

_I have to disagree._

She turned and looked over at Tennyson, who was sitting up staring at her.

"We had a deal, now bring them back."

"Alright miss pushy."

He got his clothes on and they drove to the Red Rose headquarters, which had been abandoned. After all you wouldn't want to keep the same headquarters if the leader of an enemy group had been inside. They walked in and found Leah and Jay's bodies.

Tennyson kneeled down and laid a hand on Leah's chest then Jay's. He muttered two words under his breath, but nothing happened. He stood and looked at her.

"They'll be waking up any minute now. I'll be going," he said walking past her.

But he stopped right next to her.

"Remember, if you don't uphold your end of the bargain then they're as good as dead. I brought them back and I can just as easily stop their hearts again."

Tennyson left.

Jay took a shuddering breath, his eyelids opening to reveal beautiful deep blue colored eyes. He sat up and scanned the room with a confused look. Then he saw his mother. Jess lunged at her son, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Jay!"

"Mom?"

Leah took a deep breath and started coughing. The young girl sat up and coughed up blood. Jessamine's daughter opened her eyes and looked up at her. Jess stared back and felt as if she was looking into a mirror. Then she wrapped her young daughter in a hug.

"Leah!"

"Mom, what happened?" Leah asked.

Jessamine didn't reply right away.

"Why don't we go back home? Then I can explain it."

Once they got to her palace, Jessamine and her kids sat at the dinning table, her children ready to listen, but she wasn't ready to talk at first.

"After you died, Jay, I tried to kill Falicia, but Aaron got in the way. Eventually I slit his throat and watched him bleed to death. Then Falicia and I got at each other's throats and she slit my wrist open. I heard… your and my mother's voices in my head. Somehow it gave me the strength to continue on and kill her. I ran _Charger_ clean through her black heart," Jessamine said the last words through gritted teeth and with a clenched fist.

Jay and Leah stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Don't look at me that way. It was Falicia's fault you two died so I took my revenge."

"Then why are we alive right now?" Jay asked.

"Someone saw what happened and told me that they could bring you two back. So we cut a deal..."

"What kind of deal?" her son asked with a grim, protective tone.

"Nothing important and nothing that's any of your business, Jay."

"We deserve to know-"

Leah cut him off.

"Leave her alone, Jay! Can't you see that she's gone through hell and back for us to be alive?" Leah said, defending their mother.

Jay just narrowed his eyes, grunted in response and looked the other way.

Jessamine's cell phone went off.

"This is Dr. Longbranch," she said.

The surgeon didn't speak, just listened to what she was being told. Then, after a moment, she clicked the end button on her iPhone.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. Something came up at work," she said, standing up to leave.

"I'll come with. I'm a heart surgeon too, in case you forgot," Jay said standing up as well

"No. Jay, just stay here. Please."

With that she left to 'uphold her end of the bargain.'

She met Tennyson at the hotel where they had stayed the last time. He met her in the parking lot and led her back to the same room. Tennyson locked the door behind him and walked over to her. The wizard laid a hand on her waist and another on her cheek.

"You seem a little more willing this time," he said with a smirk.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back before she realized what she was doing. The hand on her cheek strayed down to the waistline of her shirt. Both of his hands pulled her shirt up, then he broke the kiss to take it completely off.

He's taking it a lot slower this time, Jess thought. Wonder why?

Again her body seemed to be doing whatever the hell it wanted. The White Rose leader realized that she was now taking his shirt off. She pushed him roughly up against the wall, kissing him deeply. His right hand slid up to her head to pull the rubber band out of her hair. Jessamine shivered as her thick black hair fell down her neck and shoulders. Then Tennyson pushed her backwards onto the bed.

Okay, maybe he's not taking it that slow, she thought.

_Do want me to take it slow?_

I really don't care, either way works for me.

_Alright then, we'll do this my way._

Tennyson's lips left hers and slowly moved down her neck, then to her stomach, causing her breathing to become labored and her heart rate to rise. He slid her pants off her legs and his lips kept moving down. Jess realized what he intended to do. She entwined her fingers in his hair and yanked his head up, forcing him to look at her.

Don't, she thought.

_We're gonna do this my way…_

If I had known that's what you meant I would have said no.

_What you've never had-_

Yes. I have but I don't want that, she said in her head, her eyes narrowing.

_Well I'm sorry; Dr. Longbranch, but I prefer it this way._

His lips went between her legs and her body arched up as she let out a loud moan, just begging him to go deeper.

Tennyson's lips moved back to hers as he pushed into her.

A scream escaped her lips. Tennyson looked down at her.

_I'm not hurting you am I?_

"No!" the word came out as a shout.

The White Rose leader had planned on replying in her mind, but she couldn't think straight. This was much more pleasurable for her than the last time. But that wasn't something for her to be happy about.

"If I am I need you to tell me, Jessamine. I made a promise and I'm a man of my word," he said.

"You're not hurting me."

His hands were roaming down her back. He froze, then, rolled her over so that she was straddling him.

"What are these bumps on your back? They're everywhere."

"Scars."

"From what?"

She just stared at him.

"I won't pry in your mind if you don't want to tell me."

"Complements of my stay with your father," she said venomously.

He stared at her.

_I'm sorry he did that to you. But if I recall correctly, we were right in the middle of something and my wandering hands interrupted it._

This time it was a laugh that came from her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tension

Jay woke up the next day, showered, and got dressed. Upon going downstairs he noticed that his mother wasn't home and if he remembered correctly, she had never come home at all. His eyes narrowed as he thought hard, drinking a glass of wine. Talia came downstairs and chuckled at Jay when she saw what he was drinking.

"You take after your mother don't you?" she said, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he replied.

"Wait, is that a bad thing?"

"In some ways yes."

"Why is that?"

"She's manipulative, controlling, cocky, stubborn, she lies a lot, and she's not afraid to push people down to get where she wants to go."

"But, she's not that way with you and Leah is she?"

"No... I guess she's not."

Talia sat down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you shouldn't be upset or angry that you're like her. I mean she's leader of the White Rose and a heart surgeon. Jessamine did and will do whatever it takes to keep you and Leah safe. She's a great mother if you ask me."

"Were you ever told what happened before we met you?"

"No. Your mother doesn't talk to me much about your family matters."

"When I was a baby my mom sent me to an orphanage. I was supposed to be sent to one here in London, but a man she trusted sent me to Boston, with out her knowing. Then when I was fifteen the White Rose found me and took me to play in the Game for them. I did fight in the Game, but after I won the man that sent me to Boston told me that Jessamine was going to kill me and I fell for the trick. The same night I won the fight, I attempted to kill my own mother. Although at the time I didn't know she was my mom. I found out just as I was about to slit her throat open."

"Wow that must have felt like a kick in the teeth."

He just nodded in reply.

"Jessamine loves you and Leah with all of her heart, Jay. And I don't think she would change anything that happened for the world."

Jessamine slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the clock and jumped out of bed when she saw what time it was. Bad move. The second her feet hit the floor she almost fell over. Warm hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Tennyson asked her.

"I'm not sure. But I know I'm going to have a hard time walking," she replied.

"My bad. I thought I told you to tell me if I was hurting you?"

"You weren't hurting me, I promise."

"Okay. If you're sure."

She glanced at the clock again. 5:00 PM.

Shit, she thought. I need to get home.

"I understand if you need to leave, but remember, you don't leave until I say you can."

"I was supposed to meet Jay and Leah for dinner."

He raised an eyebrow as if saying 'are you going to ask nicely?'

May I please leave? She asked in her head.

"Yes."

She stood up slowly, seeing as it hurt just to stand. Getting her clothes back on was no easy task either. Jess nearly fell over three different times and each time Tennyson was there wrapping an arm around her to help her stand. The White Rose leader limped to her car and just sat in the driver's seat for a moment trying to clear her head.

Jessamine had never had this hard of a time walking after a night like that. It would be hard to hide the limp from her children. She frowned at the thought of her son or daughter asking what had happened at '_work_' that gave her a limp.

Leah stood with Jay by his Black Audi R8, waiting for their mother to show up and have dinner with them. Jay was getting impatient and pissed off. It had been Jessamine's idea to have dinner and she was the one who was late.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Jay said, opening the driver's door to climb in.

"What? Where are you going?" Leah asked, dumbstruck.

"Back to the states."

"You can't go to the states!"

"Oh, and why not, Leah?"

Leah paused for a moment, then her shoulders slumped as she realized that there wasn't any reason Jay couldn't return to his home.

"Look, Leah, I love Mom just as much as you do. But, I can't do this anymore. It was her idea to do this and she hasn't even shown up. I died for her, and she can't even come to dinner for an hour! She can still call me; but only if it's an emergency or _**very, very**_ important. You can call me whenever you want, Leah."

"Bye, Jay."

He shut the door, started the car, then drove off.

Jess pulled up to the parking lot of the restaurant where she was to meet her kids for dinner. She saw Leah but no Jay. She parked her Dodge Avenger and half walked half limped over to her daughter.

"What's with the limp?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I tripped and sprained my ankle," Jessamine answered.

"I can heal it for you if you want."

"No it's all right. Where's your brother?"

Leah looked at the ground, not wanting to meet her mother's gaze.

"Leah?"

"He went back to the states," her daughter said quietly.

"He what?"

"I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't listen to me. He said he couldn't do this anymore."

"Meaning what?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's just eat and we'll figure something out later," Jess said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Two days later

Jessamine was right in the middle of a surgery when Tennyson decided to call for her.

_Time again._

Do you mind? I'm right in the middle of a surgery! She thought.

_ I do mind; remember your end of the bargain._

I do remember! But I can't just drop this, the patient could die!

_Fine, I'll give you an hour to get ready then meet me at the hotel._

Thank you.

She finished up with the surgery, then went home, showered and headed to the hotel.

_Change of plans, go to the bar._

Alright, she thought.

Pulling into the parking lot of the bar, she saw Tennyson's red Mustang and frowned slightly. The White Rose leader didn't know whether or not she wanted to do this right now. But if she didn't Tennyson would kill Jay and Leah.

Hm, interesting threat, she thought, blocking her musings from Tennyson, with effort of course; threatening to kill my children just so I'll sleep with him. His wife must not be very pleasuring if he's turning to the leader of an enemy organization.

Jessamine had found out that Hunter's son was among the ranks of the Red Rose. She shouldn't be sleeping with him if he was part of the Red Rose, but she had no other option. The surgeon went into the bar and sat in a corner booth, looking for Tennyson. His car was there, but he wasn't in the building, anywhere that she could see him anyway.

She scanned over the room again and who she did see made her eyes widen.

Jay Longbranch.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Surprise Attack

Jess watched her son as he sat alone at the bar, drinking whiskey. The wizard frowned slightly when she saw what her son was drinking. Just then someone stood up to walk up to the bar tender. The White Rose leader's eyes flicked to the man; there was something suspicious about him. She looked at his left hand where she had seen a glint of light off of steel.

The man was holding a knife.

As he got closer to Jay, Jess stood up quickly and just as he was about to stab the knife into her son's back, she grabbed the back of the man's jacket and slammed his head onto the bar counter. The man hit the floor with a muffled thud. He was out cold. Jay looked up from his drink and was surprised to see his mother standing there.

She bent down and searched the man's arms and neck for any sign of a tattoo. There was one on his upper arm, a red rose. She frowned again. Glancing up at her son, she saw the surprised look on his face. Out of the corner of her eye the White Rose leader saw someone stand and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. Some kind of spell or charm had been shot at her son. She jumped at him just as it was about to hit him, knocking the young man off the bar stool.

The spell had missed her by centimeters.

Jessamine stood up and helped Jay to his feet. She looked around and knew that she had been fooled again.

God fucking damn it! she thought.

There were men and women in red all around. Red Rose.

"Jay, do you have your sword?" she asked her son under her breath.

There was a small flash of light.

"Now I do," he answered.

"This will be difficult. We have to work together to beat them, so stay with me alright?"

"Okay."

Four Red Rose wizards ran at them, throwing killing spells at the two White Rose members. Jess threw up a shield charm, then shot a wizard's graffe and took a wizard out. Jay ran at the Red Rose wizards as if he had nothing to lose.

"Jay! That's not sticking with me! Damn it!" Jess yelled in frustration.

Her son was doing the exact opposite of what she had told him to do.

She ran after him and was amazed at how he just kept cutting down wizard after wizard. Then she realized what he was doing; he was cutting them a path to the exit of the bar so they could make an escape. Jessamine Longbranch hated retreating and surrendering, but she wasn't stupid. The White Rose leader knew when she was beat. They made it to the exit and ran out into the parking lot; they got in Jay's black Audi R8 since it was closest.

She jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Mom, we _**really**_ should get out of here!" Jay yelled.

As she revved the engine, she looked up and saw Red Rose wizards pouring out of the bar running towards the car and cars of their own to give chase. The tires spun and smoked as she sped out of the bar parking lot. Jessamine looked in the rear view mirror and saw at least five cars chasing after them. She weaved and zigzagged through traffic, trying to get away from the pursuing wizards. The White Rose leader made a split second decision to turn right.

Jess pulled the handbrake and turned the wheel hard to the right then back to the left, drifting into the turn.

Tennyson had sped out of the parking lot about a minute after Jess had. A Red Rose lackey had told him that the White Rose leader was in the bar and that the Red Rose wizards he had posted there were attacking as they spoke.

Damn it, he thought. They weren't supposed to attack yet, no one listens to me. Well Jessamine listens to me, he thought with a smirk.

He sped through the streets trying to catch up to Jess and the Red Rose wizards chasing her.

Jessamine drifted into another turn and glanced in the rear view mirror as she came out of the turn and smirked. One of the cars had drove right into a building.

"Woo! That was awesome! I didn't know you could drive like this," Jay said, glancing at her.

She just smirked in reply.

Two of the cars had gained on them and were about to overtake them. She slammed on the brake and the cars flew past them. Jess did a half donut, flipping the car around and took off in the other direction. The last two cars had hit their brakes as well and were already hot on their tail.

Two are a ways behind and two are right behind me, she thought. What to do...

They just kept going straight, speeding down the street. A red Mustang came around the corner and she knew it was Tennyson. Pulling the handbrake and turning the wheel hard to the right again, she barely managed to avoid hitting the Mustang. They raced down the narrow street with Tennyson right behind them.

What happened to the other four, Tennyson? she asked in her head.

_They got held up; cops._

Just you and me then.

_Just you and me, as usual._

Tennyson chased her through the streets of London, not relenting for a second. She drifted into yet another turn, and was about to make a get away when a red Audi A6 pulled out in front of her, blocking the only way out of the narrow street. With Tennyson behind her, there was no way out. She hit the brakes and the car skidded to a stop.

Trapped.

_What are you going to do Jess?_

Play chicken, she thought, smirking.

_What?_

Jessamine revved the engine once, twice, then slammed her foot on the gas and drove at the car blocking their exit.

Please, let him move, she prayed.

The other driver chickened out and put their car in reverse.

Thank you!

Drifting left, Jess sped off, getting away from the Red Rose wizards.

Jessamine pulled into her driveway, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and rested her head against the seat for a moment.

"Wow... That was amazing driving, Mom," Jay said, with a handsome smile.

Once again she just smiled in return.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to get my heart to slow down, I haven't driven like that for a long time," she answered.

"Alright. We'll have to go back for your car, eventually."

"We will don't worry," she said, getting out of the car.

The surgeon went inside and headed upstairs to lay down for awhile to get rid of the migraine she felt coming on. As Jess reached her room Leah stuck her head out of her own room.

"Mom? Are you okay," Leah asked.

"If you really want to know what happened ask your brother about it. I need to lie down for a little while," Jessamine said, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Leah stared at the closed door for a moment before a huge smile came across her lips. Her brother was home. The young wizard ran down the huge staircase and when she saw her older brother she jumped into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I thought you left!" she said as they let go of each other.

"I was still here, I was just staying in a hotel. My conscience wouldn't let me leave," Jay said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad it wouldn't let you leave. I like you being here. So what happened that made Mom need to lie down for awhile?"

"We got in a car chase," he said with a huge grin.

"And why exactly is that a good thing?"

"Mom is a fucking amazing driver! You should have seen her!"

"I didn't know Mom was an amazing driver... I mean I knew she likes to speed whenever she's going somewhere."

"Yeah! It was so cool! She knows how to drift!"

Leah's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Our mother knows how to drift?"

"Yep," Jay said, folding his arms and smiling.

Jessamine had been asleep for about an hour when Tennyson decided to speak to her.

_You alright, Jess?_

Well, I was until you disturbed me, she thought with a frown.

_You did a pretty good job getting away from me and the Red Rose today. _

I would say thank you, but I'd have to kill myself if I did.

_Don't think like that. But, that's beside the point, I want you to meet me at the hotel in an hour._

Alright, she thought hesitantly.

An hour later

Jessamine transported back to the bar and got in her car, started it and drove off down the road to meet Tennyson again. The surgeon had been hesitant to agree to meet the younger wizard because he had probably set up the trap that almost got her and her son killed. The one and only reason Jess agreed to meet him after what had happened was because Tennyson had said himself. He was a man of his word.

She parked her white Dodge Avenger in front of the hotel, pulled the keys out of the ignition and sat in the driver's seat, her head still throbbing. After a moment or two she climbed out of her car and went into the hotel to uphold her bargain with the Devil himself. Little did Jessamine Longbranch know, someone had followed her…

Jess walked into Tennyson's hotel room, shut and locked the door behind her.

"Hello, my dear," Tennyson said.

The young Red Rose wizard was sitting in a chair in the corner.

She nodded a greeting.

"Why so quiet?"

"Did you have me come to the bar because you could trap me easier?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

He frowned.

"So that's what you're pissed off about. Well if you must know; I didn't. The Red Rose leader was planning on assassinating your son while he was in the bar. I had you go there because I would have hated for all our hard work to go to waste," he said with a smirk.

The White Rose leader raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying. I tell the honest truth," he said.

Let's get this over with, Jess thought.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Nightmares Become Reality

The next morning Jay was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, and staring at the ceiling. The young warrior was deep in thought, wondering why his mother had left in such a pissy mood. One minute she had been resting trying to get rid of a migraine, the next she was out the door with a frown and a pissed off gleam to her eyes. Ever since he and Leah had been brought back to life their mother had been acting weird.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and sighed.

9:00 AM. Better get up for the day, he thought.

After he got dressed Jay went downstairs to get breakfast. He sat down with a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Talia sat across from him with a bowl of cereal. Seconds after they sat down to eat; Leah flew in the front door, looking excited, worried, and exhausted at the same time.

"What are you excited about?" Jay asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Talia chuckled. His expression reminded the young girl of Jessamine.

Jay glanced at her, then looked back at his sister.

"I found out where Mom is going every night! I think if we watch the place eventually we'll figure out who she made a deal with," Leah said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Let's go!" Jay said, standing up.

"We'll have to wait 'til tonight, when we can see which room she goes into. Then we'll make a move."

THAT NIGHT

Jessamine walked into the hotel room and wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of liquor. Tennyson was sitting in the chair in the corner again but something was off. The White Rose leader had been around him long enough now that she could tell when something was different. She frowned slightly when he gestured for her to come closer.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if this was worth it," Tennyson said once she was standing in front of him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The young wizard stood quickly, grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her (harder than necessary) against the wall.

"Somehow my dear wife found out about our affair and is leaving me. Now I may never get to see my five year old son ever again. All. Because. Of you. Jessamine," he said, his face just in front of hers.

"You're drunk!" she snapped at him.

The White Rose leader didn't enjoy the bad breath wafting in her face.

"You would be too if you were in my situation. What was it you said last night? Let's get this over with."

Jess slumped to the floor.

That was too rough for my liking, she thought.

_To be honest right now I don't give a shit what you want or like. Now get up._

She stood shakily. He pushed into her roughly.

She let out a scream trying to get him to stop, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

Stop! She screamed in her head.

_Shut the fuck up!_

No, please! Not this! Not again!

Leah sat in the passenger seat of Jay's Audi, focusing on her mother's mind. The White Rose leader had blocked her mind well, until now.

_**Stop!**_

__There was a slight pause in her mother's thoughts.

_**No, please! Not this! Not again!**_

__Leah's eyes flew open and her head snapped up.

"Jay!" she screamed.

"What? You don't have to yell I'm right here and stop smacking me!" he said.

"Mom's in trouble! Stay here, I'm going in to help her!" she said, jumping out of the car.

Jay watched his sister run into the hotel and prayed that she would be careful.

Jessamine spoke the words for an immobilization spell, but the younger wizard quickly spoke the counter charm. Just as he was about to speak a charm, the door was broken down.

In the door way stood Leah Longbranch.

Leah shot a wizard's graffe at Tennyson but the older wizard brought up a shield to block the deadly attack.

"Well, well what have we here?" Tennyson said with a smirk.

Leah just glared in response

"Well, Jess you didn't teach your daughter very good manners," Tennyson said, throwing a glance at Jessamine.

"Back away from her and I won't hurt you," Leah said with a demanding tone.

"You're in no position to be making demands my young Longbranch."

Tennyson smirked and clapped his hands together and ten Red Rose wizards marched into the room. Leah threw a shield up around her mother without anyone realizing it.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm the Red Rose leader, do you really think I would go anywhere with the White Rose leader and not take a group of wizards to back me up?" Tennyson said, with an evil smile.

"You asshole! You really did plan the attack at the bar!" Jessamine yelled.

"Everyone lies, Jessamine, that's something I thought you would have figured out by now," he replied.

Jessamine focused on blocking her mind from Tennyson and sent a message to her daughter.

_I'll take down Tennyson, you get the rest._

_**Okay, Mom.**_

__The Red Rose leader had his back to her so Jess wrapped an arm around his neck, distracting him. Then Leah shot multiple wizard's graffes and immobilization spells at the Red Rose wizards.

Jessamine tripped Hunter's son, kicked him in the head then motioned for her daughter to head towards the door. The young wizard let her mother get ahead of her then she turned to leave. Something hit her in the center of her back, but she kept running. Once they reached the elevator, Leah realized her mother didn't have any pants on.

"Um, Mom, Jay's waiting outside. If I were you I would get some pants on," she said to her mother.

Jess's eyes widened and she looked down, then, snapping her fingers some baggy jeans appeared on her bare legs.

When the elevator stopped on the first floor, the stiffness in Leah's back changed to mild pain. Jay was standing next to his car, smoking a cigarette, waiting for them.

"I'll drive my car back home, Jay. Will you just meet me there?" Jessamine asked her son.

"Yeah, see you there," he said, putting the cigarette out on the ground, and climbing into his car.

"I'm just going to ride with Mom, Jay," Leah said to her brother.

They were about halfway home when the mild pain in her back turned to a stinging pain, and when they pulled into the driveway it was a burning pain. Walking up the stairs to the front door Leah stumbled and nearly smacked her skull on the concrete. Jess saw her daughter stumble and caught her before she cracked her head open.

"What's the matter?" Jessamine asked her after helping her in the front door and making her sit on the couch.

"My… back…" Leah mumbled in reply.

She made Leah lie down, and roll over onto her stomach, then she lifted her daughter's shirt and saw a cut about an inch and a half long with a dark purple circle surrounding it in the center of Leah's back.

"What in the hell?" Jess said half to herself, then, she asked her daughter. "What happened?"

"I got hit in the back with some kind of spell…" Leah said quietly, her eyes beginning to droop shut.

"Damn it, Leah! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…"

That was all Leah could say before her eyes shut completely and her body went limp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

Jay walked in a few moments later and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his mother, Talia and Leesha all standing around Leah.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Leesha and Talia looked up at him, but Jessamine kept her focus on her daughter. The surgeon's hands were pressed to Leah's back, a slight glow emanating from them.

"What happened to her?" he asked worriedly.

"She got hit with a spell. I don't know what it was, I know every spell and charm out there and nothing I'm trying is working," Jess answered, with a slightly shaky voice.

Jay ran over and kneeled down next to his sister, nearly knocking his mother over.

"Get him out of here!" Jessamine yelled.

Talia pulled him to his feet and lead him up the stairs, with some effort. They walked into his room and he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor. She sat next to him, giving him a concerned look.

"Jay, I can sympathize with you. Leah is one of my best friends and I don't want to lose her. Dr. Longbranch is trying everything in her power to heal her," Talia said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes that were so full of guilt and fear that her heart broke for him. They both leaned towards each other and their lips met. Jay felt power pulsing through his body as they kissed. In his mind he smiled, it looked as if Jessamine hadn't taught Talia to completely control her powers of Persuasion.

Talia wrapped her arms around Jay's neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss was deep and passionate. They pulled away for a split second to take a breath. Jay pushed Talia gently down onto her back.

Her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright.

Talia gazed into his eyes and the look she saw in his eyes was no longer grief or pain. No, now he had a dreamy look in his eyes. He moved forward to kiss her again, but she pushed him away and stood up to leave.

"Someone's coming up stairs," she said quietly as she left the room.

Leesha stuck her head in the door.

"Dr. Longbranch needs you to carry Leah to her bedroom," she said.

Jay carried his sister to their mother's room and laid her down on the bed, then, turned to leave the room. Just as he was about to walk out the door, his mother put a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Jay, stop getting stressed out about this. It isn't your fault, you wouldn't have been able to do anything," she said, looking him in the eye.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jessamine was sitting in a chair next to her bed, lost in a deep sleep when a blood curdling scream broke the silence. The scream scared Jess bad enough that she fell out of the chair. The White Rose leader looked around the room and she realized that Leah was thrashing about and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The surgeon grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, flooding her with power. The young girl relaxed slightly and after a moment her eyes opened. Her piercing green eyes were full of fear and anguish. Jessamine tried talking softly to get the girl to calm down, her voice thick with Persuasion.

Then Leah grabbed her mother by the wrist and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Mom! Please! Please don't let me die!" the girl begged with a quiet pleading voice.

"Leah, Leah! Look at me! I'm not going to let you die. I promise," Jess said, looking her panicked daughter in the eye.

Leah stared back then a second later her eyes rolled back and her head drooped to the side.

_It's not fun to lose someone you love is it, Jessamine?_

Shut up the fuck up Tennyson!

_You don't know what's wrong with her do you?_

I'm not answering that question.

_You just did. Do you remember what I said about killing your children if you didn't uphold your end of the bargain?_

Of course I do you asshole!

_Well that's what's wrong with your daughter. The cut on her back is the exact spot where Aaron Ross ran her through with his sword. She is slowly dying, it will be __**very**__ painful and I'm the only one who can heal it._

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

_As you wish._

Jessamine collapsed into the chair, and pulling her knees up to her chest, she cried. The White Rose leader didn't want to lose her daughter, because this time she wasn't coming back.

The next night Talia and Leesha stepped in to let Jess get some rest. But the heart surgeon got in her car and left. Walking into the bar she noticed all the men staring at her and all the women glaring at her. By now she was used to it, but it never got old. She smirked as she read all the drunken thoughts these people were thinking. The men were day dreaming about how her lips would feel on theirs. Most of the women were jealous but some of them were thinking about all the dirty things they wanted to do to her in the dark behind closed doors.

Sitting down at the bar counter, she motioned for the bar tender, Macky, to bring her his strongest whiskey. After two shots, someone sat down on the stool next to her.

"You know, it's not healthy to go to the bottle when you're stressed or upset," a man sitting next to her said with a British accent.

"You know, it's not polite to stick your nose where it doesn't belong," she replied snidely, throwing back a shot of the whiskey.

"Touché, I'm Jason Henderson. Mind if I buy you a drink?"

She held up the shot she just poured, before throwing it back.

"Something besides whiskey?"

Jess looked over at the man.

He was _**really**_ handsome with black hair slicked back, gray ice blue eyes, and a sincere smile. He was stubborn as well.

"Fine," she said.

After three glasses of wine, two bottles of beer, and five shots of whiskey, Jess called it quits. When she stood up to leave, the man's hand brushed hers, so lightly that it felt almost as if he hadn't touched her at all. A shiver went down her spine and her heart raced.

"Why don't you come back to my place?" he asked.

Looking into his mind she saw nothing but pure lust and a need for the soft skin of a woman's touch. And... something else that she couldn't quite figure out...

"Alright," she answered.

They walked into his apartment, eagerly tearing each others clothes off. Not wanting to wait to get to the bedroom, he pushed her down onto the couch. He pulled her shirt from her shoulders and she unbuttoned his shirt.

Then Jason froze.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"I didn't."

"You're with the White Rose aren't you?"

"Yes, I am do you have a problem with that?"

"You're Dr. Jessamine Longbranch, the White Rose leader."

She stared up at him.

A smile spread across his lips then he kissed her. She kissed back.

Then he sat back and she straddled him.

"I don't know what you're excited about, but I don't really care right now," she whispered into his ear.

Jess kissed slowly down Jason's neck; cupping a hand on each side of her face he pulled her lips back to his. His hands were roaming down her back and she said a silent prayer that he wouldn't notice the scars.

"Why do you have scars on your back?" he asked.

_**Of course**_ he noticed, she thought.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," she replied.

She kissed him passionately, forgetting about the scars, about Tennyson, and about her dying daughter...

Jason was moving with slow rhythmic thrusts when her eyes snapped open, there was a burning pain in her head unlike any other pain she had ever felt. It felt as if someone was stabbing a knife completely through her brain. Jess let out a blood curdling scream.

"What is it?" Jason asked concerned.

"I'm going to throw up!" she shouted, pushing him off of her.

"Bathroom's first door on the left!"

The surgeon was just barely able to make it to the bathroom before she threw up. Jason came in behind her, held her hair and ran his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, breathing heavily, her head resting on the edge of the toilet.

"What happened?"

"There was just a burning pain in my head. I'm not sure where it came from."

"Did you drink too much?"

"No, I-" she was cut off by her own scream.

The pain was back and worse than before. Jess held her head and screamed as if someone was killing her.

Jason watched helplessly, there was nothing he could do to help her. Just then there was a knock at the door to his apartment.

Oh great, he thought. One of the neighbors probably called the cops thinking I was committing a murder over here. He pulled his pants on and opened the door. A woman with caramel brown hair was standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked.

_This will teach you to sleep with someone else._

Please, Tennyson! Stop!

_Why should I? It's your fault that my wife left me._

I'm sorry! Please just make the pain stop!

_No. You're nothing but a lying, manipulative, rich, stuck up, pompous, __**whore**__!_

You bastard! You're worse than your father!

Someone laid their hand on her shoulder and she felt instant relief of the pain in her head. The White Rose leader's eyes rolled back and she fell over unconscious.

Jessamine woke up in Jason's bed, wrapped in a blanket. She sat up and looked around the room. There was no one else in the room with her but a second later a woman with caramel brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Who are you?" Jess asked.

"My name is Stephanie. I'm Tennyson's mother. I'm sorry he has done this to you Jessamine Longbranch. When I taught him these powers I had no idea he would use them for this purpose," the woman answered.

"Tennyson's mother? So you knew Hunter," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I was married to him. I know also of what he did to you. I apologize for that as well. That is why Tennyson holds a grudge against you. He blames you for the death of his father."

Jessamine stayed silent, not knowing how to reply.

"I have blocked him from your mind. He will never be able to access your thoughts or cause you that pain ever again. I can also teach you the spell he uses to kill people or bring them back from the dead if you'd like."

The surgeon's head snapped up in interest.

"To bring someone back from the dead you must focus your life energy into the corpse. Once you have focused enough energy, you say the words Life Beginning in Latin, vitae principium. To kill them you must focus on pulling their life energy from them and say the words Ending Life in Latin, exitum vitae. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going."

"Thank you."

Jessamine said goodbye to Jason, gave him her phone number, then left. When she got home, she could hear Leah screaming in agony. The surgeon ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time and upon reaching her bedroom she saw Leesha and Jay trying to hold Leah down while Talia focused on creating some kind of charm.

"I know how we can heal her," Jess said, walking over to her daughter.

"You do?" Talia said, confusedly.

"I thought this was a spell you didn't know," Jay said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I found it out."

Jessamine rolled her daughter over onto her stomach then, placing her hands on the cut, which was now turning a dark red with blood seeping from it. The White Rose leader focused her life energy on the wound and spoke the words.

"Vitae principium."

Leah let out one last loud piercing scream and Jess lifted her hands from her daughter's back and all that was left was a scar. Sighing, Jessamine slumped into the chair beside the bed. A moment later Leah sat up, panting, in a cold sweat and when she looked over at her mother, Jessamine had her head resting in her hands.

"Mom?" she said.

Jess looked up and the woman had a tired expression on her beautiful face.

"How did-" Jess cut Leah off.

"It doesn't matter how I found out a way to heal you, what does matter is that I healed you. I kept my promise."

Leah's eyes welled up with tears and she jumped at her mother, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you, Mom," she whispered.

"You're my daughter and I'll do anything for you," Jess whispered back, hugging the girl tighter.

By now Jay, Talia, and Leesha had left the room, knowing the girl needed time with her mother.

"Why were you with that guy, Mom?" Leah asked.

"He's the one who I made the deal with. His name is Tennyson, and he's Hunter Pinebone's son."

"Are you serious?"

"Tennyson told me if I didn't sleep with him whenever he wanted that he would kill you and Jay."

"I'm sorry, Mom. The guy's nothing but an asshole," Leah said, folding her arms.

"Leah!"

"What? I can swear, I'm almost twenty years old!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 11

Stress Relief

In the middle of the night Jess woke up thinking about Jason. The wizard had no clue as to why, but she couldn't get her mind off the man. His beautiful gray blue eyes, his strong muscular arms holding her close... His warm soft hands roaming her body...

She got out of bed, changed her clothes, and grabbed her car keys. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Talia and Jay cuddled up, kissing, on the couch. The surgeon walked out the front door smiling slightly.

When she got to Jason's apartment she parked the car then climbed the stairs and knocked on his door. He answered the knock, looking half asleep. Jessamine walked in without being invited, shutting the door with her foot, and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She pushed him up against the wall and began kissing his neck softly.

"Well, Jessamine, do you mind me asking why you're here. Never mind I know why you're here but why the sudden urge?" he asked.

"No idea. You left me with a good feeling and I just can't resist when I have a good feeling about something," she replied, smiling at him.

"I'm flattered. From what I've heard of you, you only ever have one night stands."

"That was true, until now," she said, kissing him again.

He doesn't have a shirt on. Perfect, just one less thing in my way, she thought.

She pushed away from him for a moment to pull her own shirt off.

Jess put her arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. Jason carried her into the bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He pulled his pants off and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him as he pushed her down onto the mattress. His hand moved to her waist but stopped when his fingers brushed the waist line of her pants.

"I don't think you'll need these," Jason said with a mischievous smile.

Jessamine woke up the next morning and smiled when she felt Jason's well muscled chest against her cheek and his strong arm wrapped around her. Then she remembered that when their first night together, he had asked her who she was and then gotten excited when he figured it out. She looked up at his handsome aristocratic features and felt her heart throb. The White Rose leader hadn't felt like that since she met Aaron.

Jason's eyes fluttered open and when he looked at her a huge grin came across his face.

"So how did you sleep, my dear?" he asked.

"I slept great. What about you?"

"Wonderful. Once I finally got there."

"Was I tossing and turning or something?"

"Well… You were tossing and turning but not in your sleep," he said with a sly grin.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Men."

"What's wrong with men?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with you, but there are lots of other men that have plenty wrong with them."

"I'm glad you think there's nothing wrong with me."

She straddled him and lay down with her chest across his.

"That makes you glad does it? Well does it make you happy when I do this?" she said teasingly, before kissing him.

"No, that doesn't make me happy at all. It makes me very, very, _**very**_ happy," he replied after she kissed him.

"Well good."

After a few moments of silence Jess finally spoke what was on her mind.

"How did you know I was White Rose?" she asked.

"The tattoo on your waist."

"Why did you get so excited then?"

"I never thought that I would actually sleep with my leader. I always thought you were beautiful and I was always jealous of the guys that got to share a bed with you even if it was only for a night. To be completely honest with you, I have had a crush on you since we were about fourteen."

She just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I only wanted to be with you because I heard you were a good lay. But now I've learned something more than that."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You're a beautiful woman with a lot of heart."

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before," she said after a moment.

"I can't see why not."

Jess kissed him in reply and he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Jessamine collapsed onto Jason, breathing heavily. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes were closed in exhaustion.

"You know I hate to bring it up, but do want to tell me about the scars on your back now?" he asked stroking her cheek soothingly.

"I… I was… raped," she replied quietly.

"By who?"

Jessamine noticed that his tone had an edge to it.

"Hunter Pinebone."

"But he was the wizard you trusted the most in the White Rose wasn't he?"

"Was being the key word in that sentence."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'd never do anything like that to you."

She turned her head to look him straight in the eye.

"I know you wouldn't."

Jessamine woke up in the late afternoon. She stretched, climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The White Rose leader decided to take a shower since Jason was still sleeping.

She let the hot water run down her sore body and let it soak her sleek mane of black hair. After a few moments she felt warm, comforting hands wind around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you that your body is even more beautiful when it's wet?" Jason whispered into her ear, pulling her back against him.

"No I don't believe you did," she replied, closing her eyes and letting her head rest against his chest.

"You're not showering because you feel dirty are you?"

"Why would I feel dirty?"

"I don't know, but it was just a question."

"That's definitely not the reason I showered. I just needed to clear my head," she said, turning around to face him.

"You know, I love that tattoo on your waist," he said after a moment.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Jason just smiled in response.

She smiled back, then kissed him.

He turned the shower off and carried her back into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

Jess had fallen asleep on Jason and when her cell phone went off, it woke the couple up from a deep sleep. She reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"This is Dr. Longbranch," she said groggily.

"Mom, it's Leah. We have a problem. Wherever you are you better get home fast."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She set the phone back down and laid her head down on Jason's chest, sighing.

"What's the matter?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I have to go home. Apparently something came up that needs my attention."

"Alright," he said disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll come back tonight," she said after getting her clothes back on.

Kissing him passionately was her goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

The Red Rose's Attack

The White Rose leader reached her home and was surprised to find it quiet. Leah had said there was something urgent that needed to be attended to, but it was dead silent through out the palace. Even the servants were no where to be seen.

"Leah?" Jess said as she walked upstairs.

"I'm in here!" Leah shouted from her mother's bedroom.

"Why is everything so quiet?" she asked, walking into the bedroom in search of her daughter.

The door was slammed behind her and someone grabbed both her arms and forced her down onto her knees. The person holding her bent down, with their torso against her back and their mouth next to her ear.

"Oh believe me, Jess. It's not going to be very quiet from this point on," they whispered to her.

Her eyes widened and the hair on her neck stood up as a shiver went up her spine. Turning her head slightly, she looked her captor in the eye.

"Tennyson," she said her voice thick with a venomous tone.

"Mom! I'm sorry, he made me call you! He used some kind of persuasion spell that I couldn't fight past. I'm so sorry!" Leah shouted.

Jessamine looked up and saw her daughter in a corner next to Jay, Talia, and Leesha. All four of the White Rose members were tied up and all were gagged except Leah.

"It's alright, Leah. I know the spell he used on you and I know that it's not easy to break through."

Tennyson pulled her to her feet and turned her around to face him.

"You're going to do me a favor, Jess," he said with a smirk that mirrored his father's.

"I'm not doing shit for you, Tennyson."

"Hm, well that's too bad because now all four of them are going to pay for it. One at a time and it will be very slow and very painful for them. So you can choose to do me this small favor or bear the fact that it's your fault they're going to be in a lot of pain for a long time."

"Fine! What do you want?"

"The White Rose."

"What you don't want the leader herself this time?" Jess said, mocking him.

Tennyson frowned and looked over at Leah. Then he walked over to stand in front of the young girl.

"Did your mother ever tell you who your father was?" he asked her.

"Why do you care?" Leah said with a snide tone.

"I'm guessing that's a no. Would you like me to tell you who the man who fathered you is?"

"No, Tennyson! Keep your fucking mouth shut!" Jess said, menacingly.

Tennyson bent down so that his face was just inches from Leah's.

"Your father is the very man that raped your mother four and a half years ago. Hunter Pinebone. Hm, I guess that makes you my half sister."

Leah's eyes widened and she looked over at her mother as if saying, pleading, please tell me he's lying.

"Take the White Rose leader's daughter into the room across the hall and deal with her accordingly." Tennyson said, standing.

"What? No!" Jessamine yelled as a Red Rose wizard grabbed her daughter and hauled her into the next room, a smirk on his face the whole time.

The Red Rose leader held her so she couldn't interfere. After a moment Leah's high pitched, blood curdling screams, filled the other wise silent palace. Jess fought against Tennyson as best she could, but every spell she tried to use was just blocked or countered.

"Tennyson, I swear if you-" the young wizard cut her off with a slap to the face.

Jessamine felt her mouth fill up with blood, the metallic taste making her gag. The crimson liquid rolled down her chin and onto the carpet.

"Who shall I injure next, hm?" Tennyson whispered in her ear.

She spat blood in his face and glared.

"Take the girl with the black hair," Tennyson said with a smirk.

Leesha was dragged out of the room by another Red Rose wizard and Leah's screams were joined by Leesha's. Then without warning Talia was dragged away as well. Only Jay was left in the corner glaring at Tennyson. Tennyson got in her face.

"Now look what you did, you got your blood all over my face. Lick it off," he hissed in her ear.

She knew that not doing what he asked would have terrible consequences so she did what he asked. Jess nearly gagged as she tasted her own blood on her tongue.

"Shall I have them take your son as well or will you give up the White Rose now?" Tennyson asked.

Jay looked at his mother with his deep blue eyes ablaze. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was on her knees. The only other time he had seen her this hopeless was when he and Leah had rescued her from Hunter.

Jessamine could only return the look with wide eyes. The White Rose leader knew that if she gave Tennyson what he wanted that they would all die anyway. It wasn't in her nature to just give up and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, which Tennyson mistook as her giving in. When Tennyson looked away, Jessamine lifted herself so that she was squatting and when he turned around to look at her it still looked like she was on her knees. The Red Rose leader stood just in front of her, so she bunched up the muscles in her legs. Then she jumped at him and head butted him in the stomach.

They both hit the ground, Tennyson groaning, the breath knocked out of him and Jessamine screaming in pain after being hit with an unknown spell. Tennyson stood, cussed under his breath, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Then he slammed her into the wall with all his might, knocking the breath out of her.

"You fucking bitch! You never know when to give up do you?" he spat at her.

"I'm a Longbranch, Pinebone, it's not in my nature to give up," Jess said, smirking.

His eyes narrowed, then, he dragged her over to the bed and forcefully pushed her down.

"All of you out!" Tennyson yelled to his wizards, then, smirking, he added, "Leave the warrior here though."

Before Jess could say anything, Tennyson said, "Drop those pants or I'll drop them for you, Jess."

He had been holding her hands above her head and now he released them so she could pull her pants off. But shaking her head, she refused. He frowned then bent over her when a hand grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm fairly sure that's not how a beautiful woman should be treated."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jessamine's Savior

Tennyson turned his head slightly to look at who had a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Jess saw over his shoulder and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jason smirking at the Red Rose Leader.

Jason gripped Tennyson's neck even harder than before and threw the young wizard into the wall hard enough to demolish the sheet rock. Then Jason bent over her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Jess-"

The man never got to finish his sentence.

Jessamine had seen Tennyson hold up his hand and her trained ears picked up the phrase _'exitum vitae'._ She grabbed her lover by the shoulders and flipped him over onto his back just as the spell was about to hit him. But instead it hit her. The White Rose Leader's eyes widened in pain and she took a sharp breath.

"Oh, how sweet! Ending your own life to save another's huh, Jess? Well, I hope you enjoy dying a very slow, very painful death," Tennyson said with a smirk just before he disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," she replied in a whisper.

She placed her right hand on the back of her neck and closed her eyes. Focusing her energy on the wounded area, she muttered the words and felt instant relief from the burning pain. Then Jessamine stood up, looked over at her son and snapped her fingers, freeing him from his bonds.

Jason stood up as well and he stared at Jess, feeling his heart pound. She had risked her life for his. Then he really must mean something to her, he wasn't just one her flings. She actually cared for him.

"What about the other Red Rose wizards?" she asked him.

"Already dead, and the bodies taken care of," Jason replied.

"Leah!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Jessamine ran from the room to find her daughter and when she found the young girl her heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of her. Leah had a long cut running from her hair line in the center of her forehead to the end of her left eyebrow and stopping at her cheek bone. The young girl's clothes were bloody as well.

Leah sat and stared at the floor her eyes dull and dead. Jess wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, not wanting to ever let go. The White Rose leader had let the young girl down. Jessamine Longbranch had let her daughter get hurt.

"Leah?" she began.

The young girl said nothing in reply.

"Leah, what did he do to you?" Jess asked, grabbing Leah by the chin, turning her head.

Leah refused to meet her mother's eyes. Jess was upset because she hadn't helped her daughter; and Leah was upset because she hadn't been strong like her mother. In a way they had each let the other down.

Jessamine flooded Leah with Persuasion, coaxing the girl to tell her what had happened. But, the White Rose leader should have known better. Leah wasn't easy to fool with Persuasion.

"Leah, please tell me what happened. I need to know what that Red Rose wizard did to you."

After a moment Leah got the guts to start talking.

"He dragged me in here and pinned me against the wall. Then he started kissing my neck…" she paused.

"What else did he do?" Jess asked through gritted teeth.

"Before he could do anything else I used a spell to launch him across the room. He stopped himself and pulled a knife from his belt then ran at me. I tried to hit him with a wizard's graffe but he got too close with the knife.

"When I ducked out of the way of his swing with the knife I didn't quite get away and he got the side of my face. Then he took another swing and I grabbed the knife from him and stabbed him in the throat."

The White Rose leader stifled a sigh of relief and hugged Leah again.

"Jess," Jason said, walking into the room.

"What is it?"

"You need to come with me for a moment."

It must be important if he interrupted this, Jessamine thought.

Jessamine and Leah followed Jason into the next room and what they saw made Leah run to the bathroom and throw up. The walls had blood spatter going as high as the ceiling. There was a dead body in the corner, beaten unrecognizable. Literally beat to a bloody pulp.

The dead body was that of Alicia Middleton.

ONE YEAR LATER

Jessamine Longbranch stood in her home office, surrounded by the best wizards in the White Rose. Leah and Talia stood to her right and Jay to her left. Her son was wearing his sword on his waist and a white cloak around his shoulders along with a long sleeve white button-up shirt and dark baggy jeans. Leah wore a black tank top and skin tight jeans, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Talia's brown hair was in a bun with a strand of hair hanging in her face. The young girl's clothes were just a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Jason stood next to Jay in a long sleeve white button-up shirt, a black suit jacket and black slacks. A young blonde woman stood next to Talia, wearing a white tank top and jeans. The woman's name was Elise and she was nineteen years old; the same age as Talia. Jessamine had been training Elise since the girl was nine.

She had shown a lot of promise as a young girl. Jess had taught her almost everything she knew. At this point in time Elise was powerful enough to be leader of the White Rose. Leah was slightly stronger and more prepared considering who her mother was. But, Elise's day would come when she could prove herself good enough to be leader.

The wizards surrounding Jessamine were all trying to figure out a game plan. The Red and White Roses had been at war for a year now. The Roses were always fighting each other, but it had never been this bad, even in the original War of the Roses. Int the current war both sides had lost at least a fourth of their wizards in just a year. Tennyson never relented for a second, but neither did Jess.

After an hour of debating and strategizing, Jessamine called an end to the meeting. You could only go for so long before you got sick and tired of talking about it. Jessamine went up to her bedroom and lied down on her soft bed. As her eyes drooped shut she felt an arm wrap around her waist. And, a smile escaped her lips as Jason lied down next to her.

"I'm sick of war," Jason said quietly.

"I've been through more than one, my dear," she replied with a smirk.

"Well then you've got to be sicker of it then I am."

He smiled at her then planted a kiss on her lips.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jessamine walked beside Jason on the banks of the Thames River. The full moon reflected off the water, casting an eerie glow. Then Jason stopped walking and it took Jess a moment to realize that. When she turned around to see why he had stopped, the man she knew she _**truly**_ loved was down on one knee with a ring in his hand, a handsome smile on his face, and a brilliant gleam in his gray ice blue eyes.

"Jessamine Longbranch, will you marry me?"

At first all she could do was, stare wide eyed. Then as a grin broke out across her beautiful face she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Of course I will," she whispered, lovingly in his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: this chapter probably wasn't needed so I apologize but it was only important because Jessamine is remembering her wedding for a brief second. Again sorry :)

Chapter 10

Remembering the Wedding

A WEEK LATER

Jess was sitting in the passenger seat of Jay's Dodge Charger, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her son's short black hair had grown out slightly, so the young man had slicked it back, and now he had a short goatee. Both Longbranch's had expensive sunglasses covering their beautiful eyes. As Jay focused on driving, Jessamine's thoughts wandered back to her wedding.

The occasion had gone better than anyone had expected. Her dress had been an amazing piece of beauty. Everyone in the White Rose had been there and Leah, Talia, and Elise had been the bride's maids while Jay had been Jason's best man. The honeymoon had only been a one night break because of the war going on between the roses.

"Mom?"

Jay's voice jolted the surgeon out of her thoughts.

"We made it to the dealership. Jason was supposed to meet us here, and it looks like Leah, Talia and Elise are already here," Jay said, pulling into a Chrysler, Jeep, Dodge Dealership.

Three days earlier most of the White Rose had traveled to Boston to get supplies for the war that they couldn't acquire in London or even in England for that matter. A spy had informed Jess that the Red Rose had gotten faster cars so Jay offered to get the White Rose some new cars.

When the mother and her son had gotten out of the car they noticed that Elise and Talia were already walking around the lot, staring dreamily at the cars. The manager of the dealership walked out and shook hands with Jay and just when he was going to ask what he could do for them, an old Dodge Challenger came flying into the parking lot with the engine roaring and the tires squealing. After the car was parked and the keys pulled out of the ignition, Jason climbed out wearing a suit, sunglasses, and a handsome smile. Jess's heart fluttered at the sight of her husband and she couldn't help smiling back.

After about an hour of negotiation between Jay and the manager, Jay ordered fifteen 2011 Dodge Chargers, fifteen 2011 Dodge Avengers, and ten 2009 Chargers. Plus one Dodge Ram Diesel Pickup truck, three Dodge Durango's, and two Dodge Journeys. All of them white with a small white rose decal on the left front bumper. The dealership manager had almost fallen over after Jay explained the order. The manager had sold cars to the young man before and knew he was wealthy, but he had never known he was _**this **_wealthy. And, every car was to be sent to London, England.

To be nice Jessamine bought a brand new white 2011 Ford Mustang GT with black racing stripes for Talia. The old orange Dodge Challenger with black racing stripes for Jason and a black Ford Mustang convertible for Elise. Leah was content just driving one of the cars Jay had ordered and the wealthy warrior was fine with the Charger he was already driving. Jay paid the manager right then and there.

$8,000,000 in cash.

Leah left with Elise and Talia in a 2006 Dodge pickup that Jay had had for years. Jason drove off in his new Challenger while Jay and Jess climbed back into the Charger. When the White Rose leader looked over at her son she raised an eyebrow in question at the grin on his face. Then he said with a humorous tone,

"Being a heart surgeon is great, but being a Longbranch is even better."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: probably one of my favorite parts in this book and let me tell you it took me a long time to decide on the best way to write this death scene. Lots of arguments with my friends that are reading this and my sister... Hope you like it :)

Chapter 11

Death Blow

A MONTH LATER

Once the White Rose members that had gone to Boston were all returned home, Jessamine and her wizards picked up their new cars. The cars were parked at the new White Rose headquarters and under constant surveillance.

Jess was sitting in one of the comfy chairs in her living room when Jason walked in and stood behind her with his warm, comforting hands on her shoulders.

"You seem tense, my love," he said as he began rubbing her neck.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a ragged breath.

"Let's go upstairs," Jason said.

The White Rose leader took one last swig of her wine, finishing it off, and standing up, followed Jason up the stairs to their bedroom. Jessamine lay down on her bed and closing her eyes she almost fell asleep; this war had taken its toll on her. Jason sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on her cheek. She kept her eyes closed, wanting him to think she was asleep. Her husband leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Jessamine Longbranch," he whispered.

She reached up and pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, too," she said, opening her eyes and giving a small smile added to a lustful look.

Jess closed her eyes as Jason kissed her again. A second later, Jason yelled out in pain and just as she opened her eyes, hot, sticky blood splattered over her face, neck, and tank top. Jason was clutching his left shoulder where blood was pouring out. Dr. Longbranch sat up, but her husband tackled her, pushing her down into the mattress. A bullet hitting the wall at the head of the bed caused shrapnel to shower over the couple.

There was a scream from downstairs, then; a war cry was bellowed from the throat of a bad tempered warrior. Jessamine shoved Jason off of her and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The injured man slumped against the wall, still holding his shoulder, trying to stifle the bleeding. Jessamine grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it tightly around the bullet wound in her husband's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked.

"I'm fine. We have to get downstairs," he replied.

"Hold still," she said, grabbing him by his good arm.

When he blinked he and his wife were downstairs in the living room. There was a loud crash as the front door was broken down and at least ten men poured into the room, all of them carrying guns. One of them raised his gun to aim at Jessamine, but out of no where Jay cut the gun clean in half with _Charger's_ sharp blade, then, punched the man in the nose, killing him on contact.

"What the hell is going on?" Jay yelled as he ran _Charger_ through another man's head.

"I have no fucking idea, Jay!" Jess yelled back, launching a killing charm at one of the men.

Another man was thrown down the stairs, crashing into the wall with a crack as his neck snapped. Just as the man hit the wall Leah jumped the last four stairs, shooting a spell over her shoulder as she landed. Jay had killed all the men that came through the front door just as Elise ran down the hallway, screaming at the top of her lungs. The young wizard turned and shot a large, deadly wizard's graffe back down the hallway, killing at least five men.

Talia was no where to be found.

Fifteen more men with guns rushed into the house. Jessamine and Leah helped a wounded and half unconscious Jason into the kitchen and behind one of the counters, out of the way of flying bullets. Jay and Elise had overturned the dining table and were taking shelter behind it. Jessamine used the Life Beginning spell on Jason's shoulder and he was as good as new.

Jessamine, Leah, Jason, and Elise stood at the same time, each one throwing a wizard's graffe at the remaining men. With all of them dead, the White Rose leader left the kitchen in search of Talia, making sure the young girl wasn't injured or dead. When she reached the top of the stairs the power in the house went dead and she couldn't see an inch in front of her face.

Someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the wall, her face smashed painfully into it.

"Your pretty boy husband isn't here to save you this time, Jess."

Tennyson Pinebone.

Jessamine tensed as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He punched her hard in the side of the jaw, then again in the lower back. The Red Rose leader flipped her around and kneed her hard in the stomach. She threw up blood as she crumpled to her knees. Then he kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach over and over again.

Tennyson bent down to look her in the face, then, he twisted his hand in her hair and picked her up by the long black mane. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but, he shut her up with one punch after another to the face. He dropped her and she hit the floor in a bloody heap. She just lay there, unmoving and drowning in her own blood. The Red Rose leader turned to leave, threw one last glance over his shoulder, and used a transportation spell to leave the palace of the White Rose leader.

Leah had run upstairs to see why her mother had screamed so loud and chillingly and the sight she saw made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. She ran and dropped to her mother's side pulling her close.

"Mom?"

"Le…Leah…" Jess choked out.

The crippled White Rose leader lifted her hand to her daughter's cheek.

"Leah you… have to… take my place as leader."

"No, you're not gonna die! I won't let you!" Leah screamed, tears forming in her eyes and clouding her vision slightly.

"Leah... Longbranch I Jessamine Longbranch name… you as the new leader of the White Rose…"

"No! Please don't leave me, Mom!"

"Leah… just let me go…"

"No!"

"I… love you… and I know you'll make me proud…"

Jessamine Longbranch's piercing green eyes rolled back, closing forever, as she took her last gasping breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Changes

She stared at her mother's limp body and felt as if her life had just been ripped out from under her. Leah Longbranch threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream.

"NO!"

Jay looked up the stairs, away from the soldiers that had just burst into the house, in Leah's direction and his eyes widened and filled with tears after he saw his mother's bloody, crippled, lifeless body. He gripped _Charger's _leather handle and ran at the soldiers in his way. As he spun on one foot to take down a soldier he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. But, he didn't let that stop him from reaching his mother's side. He struck down another soldier and there was another sharp pain in his leg. The warrior spun the sword in his hand and stabbed a man standing right behind him. When he pulled the sword from the soldier's torso, his sister stood, her fists clenched and her arms shaking.

Jason looked at Leah as she stood at the top of the stairs and noticed her fists clench as she stood. The young girl's head snapped up and the look in her eyes was not a look he ever thought he would see in Leah Longbranch's eyes and he never wanted to see the look in the young woman's eyes ever again. Leah ran at one of the men and grabbed him by the throat. She pulled a knife from her belt and jabbed it into the man's neck then slammed his head into the wall.

The knife in her hand was now covered in blood and was going to soon be covered in more blood. The youngest Longbranch held the knife by the tip of the blade, threw it, and the knife buried itself right in between another man's eyes.

There was a blood curdling scream and Leah turned to look just as the mighty warrior of the White Rose fell.

Jay watched as his sister buried a knife in a soldier's neck and he couldn't believe that she had actually used a knife. Normally the young wizard used a spell. When he turned to strike down another intruder, he saw a man with his gun raised at him. Jay saw the flex of the finger as it pulled the trigger and a second later…

The world went black as his grip on _Charger_ loosened.

Tennyson stood at a podium, staring at all the wizards in the Red Rose.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Red Rose, I have an announcement to make, but first a toast," he said, gesturing to the servants to bring in the wine.

Once all the glasses were full he raised his.

"To the Red Rose and its victory."

"What are you talking about, Tennyson?" an old wizard asked.

"The White Rose is no more," he began with a smirk. "Jessamine Longbranch is dead. The Red Rose has won."

Leah watched Jay's sword fall and clang onto the ground as the warrior fell to his knees. The young man's body hit the floor with a thud that chilled Leah to the bone. A puddle of blood formed around her brother's body in a few short seconds.

Elise, Jason, and Leah killed all of the intruders in a short couple of minutes. Now it was Leah's turn to fall to her knees. All the young wizard could do was stare blankly at the blood spattered wall. She flinched as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Leah looked up, and was met with Jason's blue, comforting and sympathetic gaze.

1 HOUR LATER

Leah sat at her mother's desk in the home office, thinking hard about how the death of her mother marked the fall of the White Rose. The front door opened and Leah's head snapped up. Talia walked in and gasped at the sight of the destroyed house.

"Leah, what happened?" Talia asked.

"We were attacked. Two White Rose members were killed," Leah replied quietly, with a grim tone.

"Where are the bodies?"

Leah just pointed in the direction of the living room. She followed Talia into the living room and was surprised when Talia collapsed onto Jay's body and started crying hysterically.

"Look, Talia, I'm sad that he's gone too. My mother was killed as well, but we have to work on rebuilding the house and beating the Red Rose. I-"

"You don't understand! I'm pregnant with his child!" Talia yelled, pointing at Jay's dead body.

Jason had walked in at that very moment and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Leah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"I didn't know until today. I was gone trying to figure out a way to tell him."

Leah stared at her mother's body, the red soaked tank top, the battered and beaten face and the blood that had poured out the side of the surgeon's mouth, dripping down her chin and neck. Leah turned on her heel and left the room. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank straight from the bottle. The young wizard grimaced at the burning feeling of the whiskey running down her throat.

This is gonna be a hell of a night, she thought, throwing back more whiskey.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A New Leader

The next morning Leah woke up in Jessamine's bed, naked. She sat up and looked around, wondering how she had gotten there and why she wasn't wearing any clothes, the young wizard couldn't remember a thing from the night before besides her mother dying and Talia confessing that she was pregnant. The bed sheets were tangled and messy, but no one else was in the room.

She wrapped a sheet around herself and ran across the hallway into her own bedroom. After she showered and got some clothes on she went downstairs to get something to eat. Leah froze as she realized that the kitchen and dining room were back to normal. The servants must have been up all night fixing the damages done to the beautiful house.

The new White Rose leader sat down at the dining table and jumped when Jason spoke from behind her.

"We have to go to a meeting in twenty minutes," he said, sitting down next to her.

"What for?"

"You have to inform the White Rose that their leader is dead."

"Alright," Leah said looking down at her lap.

Suddenly her head shot up and she stared wide eyed at Jason, a horrified look in her green eyes as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"I slept with you last night!" she said, appalled with her self.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

"But you're my mother's husband! It's so wrong!"

"Calm down. It was an accident. We were both drunk, and did something stupid. We just need to put it behind us and forget about it."

"It can never happen again."

"I agree 100%. But, Leah I want you to know something. I will protect you until the day I die. A few days before your mother died she asked me to take care of you if anything were to happen to her and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"We need to get to that meeting," Leah said standing up, trying to change the subject.

Jason stood up and followed her outside. Leah had grabbed her mother's car keys and climbed into the driver's seat and Jason in the passenger seat. The car was backed out of the driveway and when they pulled into the parking lot of the new headquarters Jason followed Leah into the building, staying close but not close enough to be a pest.

When Leah walked into the building it felt just like any other meeting that she went to with her mother, that is until she had to go up to the podium to speak. She looked at the White Rose wizards all spread out around the room. It felt as if they were all staring into her soul and could see every bad thing she had ever done in her life. One of those, of course, being that she slept with Jason.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and when she looked to her right no one was there. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder left, as she turned her head back to face the crowd.

"Wizard's of the White Rose, we have been dealt a death blow-"

"Where is Dr. Longbranch?" someone yelled, cutting her off.

"If you'd shut up long enough for me to finish talking, I'd tell you!" she said with a stern voice that demanded respect.

The man that had yelled shrunk down and shut his mouth.

"Dr. Jessamine Longbranch is dead."

"Bullshit!"

"That's a pile of fucking shit!"

"You really expect us to believe that?"

People were screaming at her from all directions.

"Jessamine Longbranch really is dead she was beat to death by the leader of the Red Rose," Jason stepped forward, yelling at the people.

"I was there too! Dr. Longbranch was unfairly murdered," Now it was Elise who stood and yelled in her defense.

Talia remained sitting and staring at the floor, lost in her own thoughts.

An older gentleman stood up to speak.

"Normally there are at least three candidates for leader and we vote on who gets the spot. Anyone can nominate the best possible person who they think is respectable enough, skilled enough, or smart enough. The nomination has to be seconded to be accepted. Who chooses to nominate first?"

Jason raised his hand.

"I nominate Leah Longbranch."

The old man nodded his head in acceptance.

"I second that nomination," he said.

Another old man stood.

"I nominate Jason Henderson."

"I second that nomination," someone called out.

Jason's eyes widened as his name was called out and seconded.

"I nominate Elise Caldwell." Someone else countered.

"I second that!" (Random person).

"I nominate Talia Jackson."

(Random person) "I second the nomination."

Talia stood and shook her head.

"I don't want the position. I'm pregnant and can't concentrate on leading the White Rose while trying to raise a child. Besides, Jessamine Longbranch didn't make me leader. She made her daughter the new leader."

Talia sat back down and glanced at Leah.

"I'm not qualified enough for the spot. And Talia's right, she nor I nor Jason were made leader, it was Leah," Elise said, then, sat back down.

Don't you even fucking think of stepping down, Leah sent the mind message to Jason.

No reply.

"Well then who votes for Leah?" the old man asked.

It looked as if about half raised their hands.

"And for Jason?"

Once again, about half raised their hands.

"Leah Longbranch you are the new White Rose leader. Congratulations."

Jackson Swift sat and watched the news, holding his one and half year old daughter. The warrior never really paid any attention to the news; it just provided back ground noise. But, this time something caught his attention.

"In world news," the reporter began. "Dr. Jessamine Longbranch, famous London heart surgeon, was reported dead this morning."

"Ellen! Bring me the phone quick!"

His wife brought him the phone and he dialed a number quickly.

"Aunt Linda? You need to come over here as fast as you can. An old friend of ours made the news."

Linda Downey sat across from her nephew next to her husband and son along with his girlfriend and listened to the news reporter. When the story Jack had them listen to ended Linda could just glare at the TV.

"How did this happen, and right under our noses?" Leander Hastings said.

"I don't know," Jack replied, glancing at his daughter who was throwing things around the room from her spot on the carpet.

"If we meet the person who killed her, I'm going to thank them," Linda said, folding her arms.

"I'll be doing the same," Ellen said, ducking as a toy flew past her head.

"I think we need to pay the White Rose a visit," Hastings began. "After all she did have a daughter, maybe the girl knows what happened."

"If she's anything like her mother, then this isn't going to go the way we want it to," Linda replied.

The new White Rose leader stood tall in front of her wizards.

"The Red Rose has dealt us a big blow. But, we are not going to let that stop us! Let's go out there and take every hit they give us and throw it back in there faces tenfold!" Leah spoke with a tone that demanded respect and as Talia, Jason, and Elise watched their friend speak they felt as if Jessamine Longbranch had come back to life and in a way she had… through her daughter.

All the White Rose wizards yelled their acceptance.

"As my mother once said, 'War is just a game all of us fools play for power.' Well let's prove to the Red Rose that we are not the fools! _**They are!**_"

Leah was sitting in her mother's home office again, looking through files, trying to find something, _**anything**_ that could help her to beat the Red Rose. Finding nothing she slumped back into the chair letting out a sigh and closing her eyes in defeat. Cold steel touched her neck and opening her eyes she saw none other than Jackson Downey Swift. But, she decided she was going to play dumb.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing in my house? And, what the fuck do you want?" she said, with an annoyed tone.

"We've come for information. About what happened to Jessamine Longbranch," Jack said.

"Alright, if that's what you want I'll tell you, but first please lower your sword before I really lose my temper," she said.

Jackson lowered _Shadowslayer_, waiting for her to continue.

"She was beaten to death," Leah said, turning the chair away from the warrior, her back now to him.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Not good enough," Leander Hastings said, getting in her face, one hand on each arm of the chair.

"I'll ask nicely. Back the fuck off," Leah said, frowning at the older wizard.

"Tell us what really happened first."

"If I were you I really would back off. Before you get seriously injured," she said, smirking.

"Answer th-"

Hastings was thrown across the room, straight into a bookshelf. There was a flash of black above her, she just closed her eyes and smirked, not bothering to look up knowing who it was. A muffled crack sounded and Jackson Swift landed flat on his back.

Leah chuckled.

"I told you to back off before you got hurt, but you didn't want to listen."

"You alright?" Jason asked, standing with his back to her, as he stared at the warrior laid out on the floor.

"I'm fine."

"They didn't do anything to you?"

"Besides get in my face and put a sword to my throat? Nope."

"Good."

Hastings and Jack stood each with a pissed off gleam to their eyes.

"All we want is to know how Jessamine Longbranch died," Joseph McCauly said, walking into the office followed by Madison Moss, Linda Downey, and Ellen Stephenson (now Ellen Swift).

"I told you how. She was beaten to death," Leah replied, greatly annoyed.

"Who killed her?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're Jason Henderson aren't you?" McCauly asked, looking at Jason.

Jason nodded.

"Tell this foolish girl to shut up and let the adults do the talking."

Leah closed her eyes and in a flash she was standing right behind Seph.

"I am an adult, McCauly," she hissed in his ear, and hit his neck in just the right spot, knocking him out.

Ellen drew her sword as Seph crumpled to the floor and took a horizontal swing at Leah. The White Rose leader crouched, ducking the swing, and shot out with her right leg, tripping the female warrior. But, Ellen was nimble and caught herself, back flipped and landed standing straight up.

With a glance at Jack, a signal to attack, Hastings and the warrior lunged at Leah. Jason appeared at her back and with a flick of his wrist Jack flew across the room, slamming into the wall, his sword dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Then Leah's guardian blocked a spell that Hastings cast and launched a spell of his own.

The two stood back to back, surrounded by most of the new wizard council.

This aught to be fun, huh, Jason, Leah said to her body guard through their minds.

Extremely, he replied dryly.

"All we want to know is who killed Dr. Longbranch," Linda said, calmly.

Be careful she's an enchanter, Jason said to Leah.

I know, I've dealt with her before.

"Why do want to know? Why do you even care for that matter?" Leah asked aloud.

"Neither of those concerns you. We're here to speak with the new White Rose leader. Not Jessamine Longbranch's bratty daughter," Linda said, not even giving Leah a second look, but looking instead at Jason, as if waiting for an answer.

"You think I'm the new leader?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, something he had picked up from Jessamine.

"You are aren't you?"

"No actually. I'm not."

"Then who is?"

"I am," Leah said, glaring at the enchanter.

"That would make sense. She is Dr. Longbranch's daughter after all," Hastings said, with a glance at his wife.

"Who killed her then?" Linda asked.

"The Red Rose," Leah answered.

"So you _**were**_ having a war right under our noses."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So what now?" Jack asked his aunt.

"We can offer you a deal," Leah said.

"What kind of deal?" Linda asked.

"I've been told that the Red Rose leader has been causing some trouble for you guys. If you help us win this war you can have him all to yourself."

Leah was just trying to get these people out of her palace. She had not intention of giving Tennyson up, she would deal with him personally.

After a few moments of debating and contemplating they agreed.

"We'll be in touch within the next few days," Leah said.

Then added, "Jason why don't you show our guests to the door."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Apocalypse

1 Week Later

Leah was digging through Jessamine's vast library, still looking for something to help her defeat the Red Rose. She pulled a thick, leather bound book from the shelf. Her eyes widened as she realized that the book was her mother's Weir Book. This book contained all the Longbranch family genealogy and spells only the noble family knew.

The young girl stayed up all night, locked in the library reading Jess's Weir Book. The next morning she walked out of the library and went straight to her room. Jason knocked on the door frame, announcing his entrance to her bedroom.

"Jason, I need to talk to you. It's important," Leah said, looking over at him.

He sat down on the bed and gestured for her to continue speaking.

"I found my mother's Weir Book. I also spent all night reading it and came up with an idea."

"And, what would that idea be?" he asked.

"I'm going away for awhile. I need to train and figure some things out before I can beat Tennyson. You're to tell everyone that I'm dead and you're the only one that can know I'm alive. I'm leaving you in charge and I'm sure you'll be voted in as leader anyway."

Jason just stared at her.

"I shouldn't be gone for to long. Remember no one but you can know that I'm alive," with that Leah Longbranch left.

2 Years Later

Leah Longbranch stood in front of her huge palace, staring at the beautiful home that belonged to those in the Longbranch family. The young woman had been through a lot of intense training the past 2 years. Learning how to kick box, wrestle, shoot any kind of gun, drive like a professional, and she had perfected most of the spells in Jessamine's Weir Book. In short she really wasn't the same person anymore... She was much stronger and more prepared to defeat the Red Rose and her half brother.

She walked in the front door and wasn't surprised to find it dark and everyone asleep, seeing as it was three in the morning. Leah was tired and worn, which she was showing only because she was alone. While gone she had also trained not to show emotions as much as she used to.

When she reached the top of the staircase she was ready to go to her room and sleep. But, it seemed fate would not allow it. Her eyes flew open as the hair on her neck stood up. A wizard's graffe shot down the hallway at her. The White Rose leader back flipped all the way to the bottom of the stairs, landing on her feet.

Talia Jackson stood at the top of the stairs glaring at her in the darkness, not yet realizing who she had just shot a wizard's graffe at. Another spell was launched at her and Leah easily threw up a shield to block it. The woman at the top of the stairs was just about to shoot another spell when Leah suddenly appeared behind her with a hand gently laid on her shoulder.

"Stop shooting wizard's graffes at me. That's not anyway to treat your leader now is it, Talia?" she said quietly with a smirk.

Talia turned around with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Leah? I thought you were dead," Talia said with a very quiet voice.

Leah just smiled in reply. She then picked up the bag she had been carrying, which she dropped to back flip down the stairs, and turned to go to her bedroom for some much needed sleep. And again, fate did not permit her to sleep just yet.

Jason and Elise walked out of their rooms with questioning glances that quickly changed to surprised as they realized that Leah was still alive. Well when Elise realized anyway.

"You're alive!" Elise squealed.

"Yeah, alive and kicking. But, if you'd all excuse me I need some sleep. I've been traveling for twenty hours non-stop."

_We really need to talk after I get some sleep, Jason._

_**All right, Leah.**_

__"No, Leah. We're talking right now," Talia said, folding her arms.

Leah frowned. But, nodded and set her bag down in her room, then, followed Jason, Talia, and Elise into the home office.

"What do you need?" Leah asked.

"Where have you been for the past two years?" Talia asked.

"None of your business," she replied.

"Oh, well that explains a lot. You have no loyalty to your friends or the White Rose! Don't you think me and Elise would have liked to know that you were alive? And, it was probably your fault in the first place that Jessamine died!" Talia screamed.

Leah's now short temper snapped at the snide comments. In a flash she had Talia pinned against the wall, their faces just inches apart.

"Don't. Don't you dare say a _**fucking**_ thing to me about loyalty. Where were you when Jay and my mother were killed, huh? And if you ever blame my mother's death on me ever again, I swear I'll make you regret it," Leah said in a quiet, deadly, and venomous tone.

"It really was your fault. I'm reading your thoughts and you could have healed her but you didn't. I'll bet you just wanted to be leader and that's why you let her die."

The young White Rose leader's eyes lit up with a deadly fire. She pulled her arm back and balled up her fist. Just as she was about to throw the punch someone interrupted.

"Momma? What's going on?" a little girl with brown hair and the piercing green eyes, common in all Longbranch women, stood in the doorway with a teddy bear dragging on the floor at her feet.

Leah dropped her arm and threw one glance at Talia then rushed out of the room, only stopping slightly to look at the little girl. She went up to her bedroom and half laid, half fell onto the bed. The young woman started crying and as her chest heaved with sobs, Jason walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Go away," she replied.

"Something's bothering you and I can tell it's not just Talia's accusations that are causing you this sorrow."

There was only silence. Leah had no idea how she was supposed to tell him. She had to tell someone, but the problem was how she would go about it.

"Jason…"

"What?"

"I… never mind. Just get out so I can get some sleep."

Jason just stared at her.

"Things have changed since you left, Leah."

"How have things changed?"

"Tennyson took over and killed almost all of the White Rose. There are only 100 of our wizards remaining, including you, me Elise and Talia."

"What?"

"Once news got out that you were 'dead' he took advantage of the disorder within the White Rose and wiped us out. The Red Rose took over all of the United Kingdom and now he's moved on to the US."

Jason left her room without allowing her to reply. The White Rose leader fell asleep and dreamed of her mother's death and wizards of the White Rose being struck down.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

An Unheeded Warning

The next morning Leah woke up and dug through her bag. When she pulled out her mother's Weir Book she felt a stab of pride. The Longbranch family had a long powerful line and Jessamine herself had created many dangerous and lethal spells at a very young age. Leah had perfected some of them but most she left the same.

She went down into the kitchen and got herself a glass of wine then made a quick phone call. Talia sat down across from her at the dining table.

"Talia, I want to apologize for the way I acted last night," Leah said, unable to look her friend in the eye out of guilt.

"It's okay Leah. I had no right to say the things I did," Talia replied.

A few hours later Leah, Talia, Elise, Jason, and Alex (Talia's daughter) were on a plane headed to Washington D.C. Tennyson was holed up there preparing to make his move to take over the U.S. When they landed they drove their cars (which had been put on the plane with them) to the hotel they would be staying at. It was about 11:00PM and time for Leah to see Tennyson.

Leah drove her mother's Dodge Avenger to a club that Tennyson hung out in every night. When she entered the club loud music blared, lights flashed, and women were grinding on poles all around the room. Tennyson Pinebone was sitting at a booth in the middle of the club. The Red Rose leader was sitting alone enjoying a drink and dragging on a cigarette.

Leah sat down across from him. She had an arm up on the back of the seat and her legs crossed. Tennyson almost choked on his drink when he realized who was sitting across from him.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear on the streets, Tennyson."

"You're an idiot to come here. Almost all of the Red Rose is in this building right now. If you attack you'll be dead before you can blink."

"Oh I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to make a proposition."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Bring my mother back to life and I'll make sure your plans aren't interfered with."

Tennyson busted out laughing.

"Oh, that's a riot. You Longbranch's really are stupid."

Leah stared at Tennyson with a cold green glare.

"Well, then I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you and make sure you die a slow painful death. Now you can't say you weren't warned."

She left the club before he could say anything.

Leah stood in the Thames River in a tank top and shorts, with a knife in her hand. Talia, Elise, Alex, and Jason all stood watching on the banks. Talia and Elise with hope glimmering in their young eyes, and Jason with narrowed eyes and an unreadable look on his face. Alex was just there because her mother was there.

Jessamine Longbranch had been buried in the Thames in honor of the Longbranch family. Every member of the noble line had lived in the palace next to the river. Leah stood just in front of the spot where her mother had been buried. The young wizard spoke a few words under her breath in Latin then stabbed the knife into her collar bone on the right of her neck and pulled down, creating a long cut to down below where the collar bone connected.

Her blood spilled into the Thames. Leah gathered her energy, building it from the center of her Weirstone.

"_**VITAE PRINCIPIUM!" **_

There was a blinding light from the bottom of the river and the current picked up, nearly carrying Leah off her feet. Then just as soon as it had picked up it died down.

Jessamine Longbranch, true leader of the White Rose, burst from the depths of the river gasping for breath. The wizard looked around and when she saw her daughter, a look of confusion came across her face.

"Lets get you inside, Mom, and then I can explain everything."

Jessamine sat on the edge of her bed staring at her daughter with an intimidating green gaze. The White Rose leader took in every word Leah said as if her life depended on it.

"Well, it looks as if we have a lot of planning to do," Jess said, sighing.

The heart surgeon lay down and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

"Talia," Leah said to her friend over shoulder.

"Yes, Leah?"

"Get our wizards ready. It's time that we showed the Red Rose that Jessamine Longbranch is back. And, the White Rose sure as hell isn't going down without a fight."

Author's note: I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of criticism for bringing Jessamine back but you have no idea how hard it was to write this and the following books with no Dr. Longbranch and her daily schedule as my sister calls Jessamine's nightly activities haha :) And I'm really sorry that this was so short but I PROMISE the next one will be a lot longer Thanks for reading these books :)


End file.
